Broken Masks - BEING RE-WRITTEN
by Dapple-ishh
Summary: "In the darkest shadows of the shiniest night, from the deepest roots of the earth, three villains will rise. With them, fear and power will emerge, for what every animal will have to stand up and fight." With the fear of this new danger coming, the PJ Masks are blind to see that these new villains are rising before their eyes... and that they might be the cause of it...
1. Prologue

_"In the darkest shadows of the shiniest night, from the deepest roots of the earth, three villains will rise. With them, fear and power will emerge, so every animal will have to stand up and fight." With this powerful and scariest warning of their totem animals, the PJ Masks are more alert than ever before, so much that they forgot that their task was to protect everyone. With the fear of this new danger coming, they are blinds to see that these villains are rising before their eyes._

* * *

It was late at night, after defeating Night Ninja (again) and checking that he wasn't coming back for good, the PJ Masks: Gekko, Catboy and Owlette, decided to head home once and for all. They were really tired, tomorrow they were coming back to _College_. This was their third year in there, but they weren't that nervous. Tarabiscoville wasn't as big as other cities near, so thanks to the lack of schools, many of their classmates attended with them at the same place.

Now Gekko was always the most nervous, but tonight his feelings were kinda... down. He felt neutral about everything, but if there was something he was not happy about, was the mission they just accomplished. He was tired of the same villains, the same schemes, the same stupid routine. He wanted something new... a change! Like maybe... new villains?

He looked at Owlette flying above him, and Catboy trotting in four -like a real cat, Gekko had to say- ahead of him. _Maybe I should tell them._ "Hey, guys..." Owlette and Catboy stopped and looked at him with a questioning look. They were as tired as him. He proceeded. "Wouldn't be great..." They arched an eyebrow with a flat expression. He sighed. "... to have another villain?"

Their expressions suddenly changed to a surprised one. They shared a look then Catboy asked: "Another-"

"-villain...?" Owlette concluded. They seemed so confused thanks to his question that Gekko wanted to low-key laugh.

They looked at him again and asked: "Why?"

He started. "Well, it's getting bored to defeat the same villains-" He frowned annoyingly. "-over and over again-" He smiled again with an eyebrow arched. "I wouldn't mind a change..."

"I think you would," Catboy said, looking at him and frowning a little. "If we have worst villains than these ones..." Gekko looked at how Catboy had a semi-sad look, and as soon as Gekko noticed that, Catboy closed his eyes. "You'll wish to have the old ones back." Gekko opened his eyes in shock as soon as he realized what Catboy was talking about, or _who_ he was talking about.

He wanted to apologize, but Catboy turned around with an upset expression. "Anyway, let's go home, I'm tired." Catboy leaped forward, leaving Owlette and Gekko behind.

Owlette looked at him, he could see her from his peripheral vision, but Gekko's eyes were fixed on Catboy. He heard a sigh and a small wind blown on his face. He didn't mean to upset Catboy or Owlette. He had decided not to think about _that_ but had forgotten about Catboy and Owlette in that matter. He should apologize later. He looked to where Owlette was, only to realize that she wasn't there anymore and was flying after Catboy instead. "Huh? Wait for me!"

He thought he heard something behind him but ignored it. Maybe it was that alley cat that always followed them around. Maybe he should forget about getting new villains, why did he even think about that in the first place? Of course, Catboy was right! He shook his head as he followed his friends to their usual neighborhood.

* * *

Catboy was leaping ahead of his friends, he hadn't thought about the events that happened three years ago in... well, three years. After all, it already happened, he didn't want to remember anything or talk about it. He gritted his teeth. That happened a long time ago, and tonight was a good night! He left those negative thoughts aside and turned to face his friends with a smile and a tired expression. "Well PJ Masks, time to go to bed."

Owlette landed in front of him and left a sigh of relief. "Good, 'cause I'm really tired." She stated.

Gekko, who walked behind her, agreed with her. "Yeah, me too."

He smiled at them again. "Goodnight then, see you later." He said and turned around, not waiting for their answers. He heard them yell goodnight and he climbed a tree which branches reached the second floor of his house. He used them to get to his room and as soon as he leaped inside, he touched his chest symbol and a _flash_ returned him to his alter-ego self, Connor.

Connor stretched with a groan and then yawned. "Ugh, how exhausting." He complained. He rolled his eyes with a grin. "And Gekko wants another villain." He giggled and jumped on his bed. "In his dreams."

He faced the door of his room, leaving open the window so the breeze could flow inside. He saw his cat, Titina, curled in her nest with her kittens. Titina was a Main Coon cat with a missing right leg. He had adopted her four years ago after his father decided that he was a disgrace to the family for being gay and abandoned them. His mother thought it would be a good idea for him to have someone to company him an cheer him up, and that, like always, was right. Titina did cheer him up and made him company through his worst times. Not so long ago she got pregnant from an unknown cat from the outside, and just three weeks ago, she gave birth to five kittens, but one of them died one day after.

Hearing the little ones with their mother made Connor sleepy. He put the blankets over himself and closed his eyes, only to be drifted fastly into his dreams.

* * *

The leaves from the tree outside Connor's house cracked. Everything outside was quiet so they were easy to listen, especially for a cat. As soon as her two-leg went to sleep, Titina lifted her head from her kittens to look at him. Something shifted in his blankets and she purred, acknowledging the white starry cat touching her two-leg's head and disappearing inside of it. She was used to it by now, and the only thing she had to do was protecting him outside his dreams as the starry tomcat told her.

She didn't understand him much, nor knew the tomcat's name, but she could easily understand what he meant when he signaled with his tail to her two-leg. But there was an uneasy feeling in the tip of her tail and in the pads of her paws. Her fur started to bristle at the sense of danger for her two-leg and her kits. She was about to stand up from her plump feather nest until she saw something black enter the room. All of her senses alert and she was ready to leap.

Something, a very snake-looking two-leg thing, was over _her_ two-leg. He had very red eyes, and when he extended his paw and lifted her two-leg's blanket, another snake appeared and threatened to bite her two-leg's throat. She hissed and instantly leaped into battle with the horrible black snake. She granted a powerful strike across the snake's body, seeing how it thorned apart then go back in place.

She's never seen anything like that, but she wasn't going to leave her two-leg either. She stood her ground and hissed at the snake, swaying her tail to one side to another. She was showing her teeth at the snake, and held defiantly looks with it. The snake was about to jump at her, she could feel it, so she tensed her body, ready to defend as well. But that didn't happen, as the snake thing hovering over her two-leg talked.

"Let's go, Nahiri." Titina was surprised that he was actually talking and that she could _understand_ him. He was looking at her. "Black Panther is out of our reach."

The thing left her two-leg's room, and she looked at him angrily. She hoped that he wouldn't come back; though she was going to be ready if that was the case. She looked at her two-leg warmly and walked over to him. She curled on the back of his neck and rested her head on his throat, to protect it from whatever was out there. She closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

"Connor, wake up." Connor opened his eyes slowly. His eyelids felt heavy and his eyes were watery. He closed his eyes again, he just wanted to sleep. "Connor."

Something small and with claws poked his arm. Grunting, he turned around with his left eye barely open. Standing there was a shimmering ice blue cat, whose Connor recognized who it was as soon as he saw Greg and Amaya with their animal totems: Owl that Flights in the Night -or just Night Flight-, a big red owl, and Green Fang, a large, lime green crested lizard.

"You had plenty of weeks to bother me, why tonight? Just the one night before school starts, Lightning Fur?" The blue cat purred in amusement at Connor's bitter reply, but then he clawed Connor's cheek with a serious expression and Connor sat up straight, rubbing the clawed spot.

"Focus, if I knew this sooner, I would've talked about it with you already." The blue starry cat, Lightning Fur, said.

"Know what? Connor tilted his head.

Lightning Fur signaled his tail for Connor to follow him. "Follow." He stopped and looked at Night Flight and Green Fang. "You too."

Green Fang, who was on Greg's shoulders, slapped Greg with his tail on the cheek. "Wake up, we gotta go." He said, leaping from Greg's shoulders and pushing him forward.

"Five more minutes..." Pleaded Greg sleepy as Green Fang tried to lead him with the others.

Amaya fastened her pace to walk beside Connor, all meanwhile removing pickles from her eyes. "What do you think it's so important for them to-"

"-bring us to the Dream Realm? I don't know, but it's gotta be serious." Connor finished. He looked confused at Amaya. "What's on your face, by the way?" She had some kind of greenish glue on her face, that didn't cover the eyes and the mouth.

Night Flight landed on Amaya's shoulder and replied for her. "It's a face mask." She puffed her feathery chest and closed her eyes, extending one of her wings and looking up. "We Owls have to look _elegant_ for the others."

Connor was about to answer that when he saw Lightning Fur casting a warning glare at him. He sighed and tried to reply as respectful as he could. "I don't think we need a face mask to look elegant." Night Flight looked at him and Connor stiffened a little bit. "What I mean is that you already look elegant, and pretty, so I don't think you need it."

"Of course not." Said Amaya, catching both of Connor's and Night Flight's attention, and before Night Flight could say something, Amaya proceeded. "But is fun to do it. Makeup and all that stuff? Not a great fan, but it's fun sometimes." Connor nodded with a smile and Night Flight looked at Amaya as if she were proud of her.

When they reached the border of a forest, Lightning Fur stopped. Greg hit Connor's back when they all stopped and Amaya glared at Connor amusedly; Greg was a really heavy sleeper, not even Green Fang was able to keep him awake. The smaller boy was often teased by them because of it, sometimes even calling him a badger for his size _and_ grumpiness every time he was able to be awakened.

"Guys? You are here too?" Talking about Badgers, Connor looked to his left side to see Riley, a white Asian boy with Tolopea hair and Meteorite colored eyes, and his animal totem Black Pelt -who was a Honey Badger- heading towards them.

Connor greeted Riley with their usual hug and pulled apart, he asked. "Dude, where were you tonight? Night Ninja was more annoying than ever, maybe some of your claws would've clawed him away."

Riley looked guilty and discouraged. He was about to answer but didn't get to as Black Pelt grunted. "None of your business, keep your nose in your litter, not in the badger's den, it will come out with a scratch or two."

Both Lightning Fur and Connor glared at Black Pelt, he was the toughest and most aggressive of all the animal totems. Connor had pity for Riley when he looked at Black Pelt troubled. "Black Pelt, he was just asking!"

Black Pelt bared his teeth. "For his own matters, that's why." He looked again at Connor. "He won't like what he'll find in the Badger's den."

Green Fang cleared his throat as he sensed the tension between Black Pelt and Lightning Fur. "Remember why we brought them here for?"

Without taking his eyes from Black Pelt, Lightning Fur answered. "Yeah, but I wouldn't mind stretching my claws on mangy pelts."

Black Pelt snarled. "I wouldn't mind tearing off some fur either."

Night Flight flew between them and stared intensely into Lightning Fur's eyes. "The _matter_ , Lightning Fur."

The cat let out a growl from deep of his throat, and looking at everyone, he sighed. "I'm afraid that we have a _huge_ problem." He looked to Green Fang and Night Flight and said: "Something we cannot look past by."

Green Fang spoke up. "We looked past the Wolfies long time ago, because they meant no treat... but now..." He looked freaked out. "This, what we are about to tell you, is something you'll need to have all your senses active for. Hearing, sight... everything at your disposition."

Greg looked like Green Fang, freaked out. Too much mistery unsettled him. "Just tell us what the problem is!"

All the animal totems looked at each other. "New villains are coming, and with them, an old enemy of the earth _and animal totems_ is returning to power. We cannot let that happen." Green Fang concluded.

Night Flight puffed her feathers. "If that happens, then the ends of time aren't going to be as far as before. So for this-"

"You'll need more help," Added a raspy and young boyish voice.

"Help from new PJ Masks." Ended a feminine and young high-pitched voice. The four teens looked around searching for the owners of the voices, and when leaves cracked from the forest, they kept their gaze fixed on them. From the bushes came into the light two shimmering animals: one pure white with sparkly Cyan eyes, and the other, light pink with a Barossa pink in the paws, cream white chest and fiery pink eyes.

Lightning Fur, Night Flight, Green Fang, and Black Pelt all turned to see them as well and dipped their heads to both of them. Lightning Fur spoke. "Winter Storm, Pink Heart, we didn't expect to see you here, especially given the fact that it's a... _private_ conversation."

Pink Heart raced and leaped onto Lightning Fur happily. Lightning Fur shrieked before it was under the weight of the Maned Wolf. Pink Heart was licking vigorously Lightning Fur, and Lightning Fur tried to cover his muzzle as much as he could. "Pink Heart- Pink Heart! I'm happy to see you too but-ahg! Pink Heart!" Night Flight, Green Fang, and Winter Storm looked warmly and amused at the scene while Black Pelt snickered smugly.

Winter Storm looked at the teenagers and warmly said: "Pink Heart is the youngest of the Animal Totems, he was born 207 years and a month ago. He follows Lightning Fur around a lot, but since he's been helping you guys, Pink Heart hasn't seen him in a while." She looked at the Cat and the Maned Wolf and then back at them. "Today's their reunition." Lightning Fur finally escaped from Pink Heart's grasp and shook his fur, when Pink Heart was about to jump on him again, Lightning Fur fixed him with a stern glare.

Pink Heart pinned his ears against his head and Lightning Fur purred. "Not now, this is important, Pink Heart. Later we can play through." Pink Heart's tail moved happily and nodded.

Greg spoke up before any of them could. "What do you mean we need more 'PJ Masks'? We are four already."

Night Flight looked at Lightning Fur and he nodded with approval. "Though we didn't plan to have more Masks join you, we do agree that you'll need help. These are no ordinary villains... you met one of them, Greg..." Said Night Flight, casting a worried glance at him and then Green Fang. Green Fang looked at his scaly paws while Greg seemed confused.

"Who?"

The animal totems shared a look before answering. "Magicster."

Greg seemed to freeze in place and grabbed his left wrist nervously as he breathed heavily. "H-he's... he's the villain we are going to face? I don't think I-" An arm surrounded his shoulders and Greg saw Riley's comforting smile.

"Don't worry, we won't let him hurt you again." Greg breathed out and tried to relax. Riley definitely wasn't like Black Pelt, and Connor was glad about that. Riley and Greg were really good friends and that's thanks to Greg's father, Daniel, who sadly passed away three years ago due to a car accident in Greg's 12 birthday.

Green Fang jumped and landed on Greg's right shoulder, putting his tail around Greg's neck and hugging him. "I won't let him, Greg, not this time." Greg scratched Green Fang's chin with a sad smile. The two of them had a long way before they could be fully recovered from the events of three years ago, but they were working hard to get there.

Connor cast a worried glance at Amaya when she shifted uncomfortably on her place. Night Flight shared his worries and asked her. "What's wrong Amaya?"

Amaya looked at all the animals in there and took a special glance at Winter Storm and Pink Heart. "You said 'these are no ordinary _villains_ , which means there's gonna be more than just Magicster alone. Who are these new villains you are so worried about?" She now stared intensely at Winter Storm and Pink Heart. "If you are coming here offering your help, it must be bad, _they_ must be really bad." Connor hadn't thought about it like that and quickly glancing at Greg and Riley, they hadn't either.

"We are not sure." Said Pink Heart, looking at his paws after everyone turned to look at him. "Winter Storm told me, and I think my _pibe_ would be really helpful to you as well as her _piba_." Connor had trouble keeping up with the terms Pink Heart said and he noticed that he had a different accent than the rest of the animal totems.

Lightning Fur twitched his tail. " _We_ are gonna judge that, Winter-"

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean you are not sure?" Riley asked. Black Pelt looked sharply at him and he grimaced nervously. Black Pelt looked at all the animal totems and said:

"Now that my boy spoke up, we might as well we tell them the truth: that besides Magicster, we don't know who these new villains are."

"What?!" Everyone shout in unison. Night Flight shook her head, Green Fang put a paw on his face, Black Pelt grunted and Lightning Fur stood there with an annoyed face. Winter Storm was calmly watching everyone while Pink Heart resisted the urge to laugh, even though the situation was no joke.

Lightning Fur took a deep breath and vaguely explained. "That's right, _thanks, Black Pelt_. We don't know who they are, we-"

Connor interrupted him. "Then how are we supposed to find them?! How are we supposed-"

Lightning Fur hissed at Connor. "Let me finish and don't interrupt me ever again, did I made myself clear?" Connor's lips were a straight line and he nodded fastly, with a small blush on his cheeks. "Good. Now, what _I was saying_ , is that we don't know. Someone brought us the information and they looked very serious about it, us, as your messenger and guardians, are the ones that are in charge of your safety. That's why we are telling you to keep your eyes open for these new villains and Magicster." Greg slowly rose his hand up. Lightning Fur looking at Connor reproachingly said: "Yes, Greg?"

"You keep saying 'they told us', who? What did _they_ say exactly? How do you know about Magicster but not these new villains? Why-"

Green Fang made a distinctive sound that got Greg's attention. "Slow down with the questions, Greg. It's not nice. Let him finish." Lightning Fur purred at Greg and walked over him, jumping in his arms.

"I cannot tell you who _they_ are, we are forbidden to talk about them or what they've said. Our only task is to deliver their warning." Greg was about to say something else, but Lightning Fur cut him off. "Let me finish. We know about Magicster because we've been feeling his presence in the city, especially near you." When Lightning Fur felt that Greg's breath stopped, he corrected himself. "Near _all_ of you. We know that new villains are coming because of what they've told us, so we connected points and the reason we don't know who they are is that-"

Greg breathlessly said: "-Magicster hadn't made these new villains yet, that's why you don't know who they are."

Lightning Fur felt pity for the lizard-loving boy. "Exactly." Greg's shoulders dropped and both Green Fang and Lightning Fur could feel his anxiety and depression. Lightning Fur purred with pity and Green Fang embraced Greg even more.

Riley smiled at Greg reassuringly. "We are gonna keep an eye for these new villains _and_ Magicster."

"Yeah, we are not gonna let him hurt you again, not on my watch!" Connor jumped in with a spark of confidence on his eyes; Amaya nodded vigorously beside him. Greg smiled at them, he was so lucky to have friends like them.

Night Flight ruffled her feathers to catch everyone's attention. "Be careful and look for signs that new villains are arising. That said, goodnight everyone." Amaya waved at the three boys there and after Night Flight touched her forehead with her peak, she disappeared in a red spiral.

Greg waved at them when Green Fang lashed his tail to him. "See you tomorrow at school!" Greg and Green Fang left the place the same way Amaya did with Night Flight, and now there were only Connor and Riley left... with their animal totems...

Lightning Fur spun around and hissed at Black Pelt. "Don't think that I'm going to forget this! You are lucky that Night Flight and Green Fang were here!" He took a small glance at Winter Storm and Pink Heart, who was sitting on the grass of the forest, looking at them with a wise, noble spark in their eyes. Looking back at Black Pelt, he said with a low and warningly voice: "You are lucky that Pink Heart is here as well, otherwise, I would've clawed you mangy pelt a few times now..."

Black Pelt roared back at him. " _You_ are lucky they were here, _I_ would've left a few stripes on your pelt, and I'm not talking about the blue ones..." He spun around and called Riley. "C'mon kid, before I do something I regret." He didn't wait for Riley as he kept walking with menacing paw steps.

"Sorry..." Muttered Riley to Lightning Fur and Connor, when he looked back at Black Pelt, he saw him staring deadly to him; Riley gulped, but still followed his animal totem.

"You are getting no sleep tonight, we aren't finished talking." Connor heard Black Pelt's voice trailing away and Riley sighing. He had pity for the other boy, he's got a difficult animal totem.

"We are finished here, Connor." Pause. "And sorry you had to see that, sometimes he just angers me a lot..."

Connor kneeled down and stroked Lightning Fur's head reassuringly. "It's okay, you know I have those moments as well, but we'll work on it." He smiled.

Lightning Fur purred at his boy. "We certainly will... Goodnight, Connor."

Connor lay down on the floor and closed his eyes. "Night, Lightning Fur." He felt the cold nose of his animal totem on his forehead, and heard how he disappeared, he expected to open his eyes and stare on the door of his room, but instead, he opened his eyes on the same place. "Huh?"

"Finally!" Pink Heart bounced. "Can we tell him now? Pleaaase?" He pleaded to Winter Storm, waving his tail one side to another.

She put her tail on his muzzle. "Hush, don't be noisy," Pause. "And yes." She walked over to Connor and sat by his said, with Pink Heart trotting excitedly behind her.

Connor was confused. "Tell me what?"

Winter Storm had a worrying expression, while Pink Heart had mischievous sparkly eyes. She sighed. "In the darkest shadows of the shiniest night, from the deepest roots of earth, three villains will rise. With them, fear and power will emerge, for what every animal will have to stand up and fight."

Connor was more confused now. "W-what?"

She sat up quickly when bushes moved in the forest and a few leaves from a tree fell to the ground. "It's what they told us."

Connor glanced at the leaves falling to the ground, and then at Winter Storm. "They? They who?"

When more bushes rustled, she and Pink Heart hurried up. "Sorry, I can't tell you," She pressed her paw against her chest, that started glowing cyan blue; Pink Heart did the same, and both gave Connor two small cyan and pink velvet boxes. "Give it to our kids, they will help you, believe me. Mine can be difficult though."

Now a strong wind started to blow and everything in the forest moved violently. "Wait, you didn't tell me who told you!" Connor said. Winter Storm and Pink Heart looked scared and, taking a last glance at the forest, they left.

"Sorry, we revealed too much!" Said Winter Storm before jumping with Pink Heart into a bush and disappearing into the forest. Connor could feel fear emanating from the forest but didn't process it after he got back into his room. He sat up in his bed, pressing his left hand again his chest, he felt his chest tight and he had difficulty breathing. Titina, his cat, was looking worried and tired at him from her nest while she gave her kittens milk. He felt something under his pillow when he moved his right hand and took from under it the two velvet boxes the two animal totems had given him.

 _I'll have to tell the others to help me find them._ Connor took a deep breath and laid down on his bed, he looked outside; a grey sky could be seen already, and he guessed that later was going to rain. He closed his eyes and decided to sleep what he had left, but not before the warning Winter Storm and Pink Heart left him came to his mind one last time.

 _"In the darkest shadows of the shiniest night, from the deepest roots of earth, three villains will rise. With them, fear and power will emerge, for what every animal will have to stand up and fight."_

* * *

I really want to start this series, I've been talking about it for decades and Catboy's Quest has been referencing it a lot, which may cause confusion or something 'cause it explains events related to this story.

This is the start to Broken Masks. The point of views of this story will have it Greg, Miss Masquerade, and occasionally Luna Girl, Connor and Amaya. Though the first chapter will have a POV from every character that will be a main. The comic is something I'm not prepared for, so I'll be doing this, and I know I said different things, but I had a whole year to figure it out. Maybe one day I'll do it, maybe.

The story will have different arcs:  
Black Holes  
Blizzard Storm  
Shattered Crystals  
Aaaand a fourth one that is gonna be a surprise.

The Black Holes Arc is gonna be focused on Luke/Black Spot and Connor/Catboy, the Blizzard Storm Arc will be focused on Clara/Cloudy and Owlette/Amaya, and Shattered Crystals on Miss Masquerade/Athena, Greg/Gekko, and Luna Girl.

Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to leave a review, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

**Broken Masks**

Written by Dapple-ishh

 **Chapter 1: First Day**

* * *

Catboy ran at full speed and jumped behind a rock while black longs claws flew in every direction. His chest moved up and down and he hid under the rock like a cat.

In the clearing, a furious voice yelled. "Come on, Pussycat! Where are you?!"

Catboy breathed out. _How did this happen?_

 ** _Earlier that day..._**

 _Tickle tickle._

What was that? It was something really annoying. He turned around and decided to ignore it, he was sleeping! What could possibly bother him while he slept? Anybody that was close to him knew better than to bother him while he slept.

 _Tickle tickle._

Connor grunted. He opened an eye upset, trying to see who was bothering him, only to meet the icy blue haze of his cat. He rubbed his eyes and watched her sat on the bed. She purred and rubbed herself against his face, which made Connor sneeze and sat up, rubbing his face furiously. "Goddammit, Titina! You're losing fur!"

He coughed a few more times, trying to get his cat's fur out of his throat. He heard someone laughing at him and he turned around to face Greg, who leaning over the door frame, waved at him with an amused smile. "Hey, Connor." His lips trembled and Connor sighed annoyed.

"Of course it was you," He grabbed the sheets of his bed and turned around, covering himself once more. "Who else could it be?" He closed his eyes and decided to ignore the blonde standing on his door. He heard steps and grunted, he knew what was coming next.

The sheets of his bed were pulled off violently and he heard Greg laugh. "Come on, time for school!" Greg grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Time to beat your ass for doing this..." He said through gritted teeth. Greg tossed him a pair of clothes and Connor sat on the edge of the bed with a tired expression. "Can I just skip the first class? I promise I'll go later."

"You were almost left a year behind because you skipped classes, Connor." Greg reminded him, petting Titina while Connor took off his pajamas. "And you still have to take the exams for physics, so no, you're not skipping another class."

Connor sighed frustratedly. "Okay..." Greg kneeled down beside Titina's kittens and looked at them with the brightest of looks. Connor, finishing to get on his clothes, took a small glance at him. Greg had his back at him, and he smiled with a bubbly feeling inside him when he started petting the little kittens softly. _So cute.._.

Greg looked at him with a little smile but confused. "What?"

Connor freaked out for a moment. _Did I said that out loud?!_ "I-I mean the kittens, they are cute, right?" He stood from his bed and grabbed a pair of Vans, only for Greg to handle him rain boots. Connor arched an eyebrow.

"It's raining outside, you better put on these," Greg said. Connor noticed that Greg had a nice, long and thick green coat, black jeans and green rain boots. His hair was a little messy -let alone long- so he pulled it behind his ear, revealing a new Helix piercing. "I have a pair of sneakers on my backpack, do the same if you want." He stood up and walked over to Connor's closet, putting everything in place. "What are you gonna do with the kittens?"

Connor brushed his hair with a comb while he, messily, put his stuff on his backpack. "We are gonna get people to adopt them." He turned to Greg. "Also, is that a new piercing, Greggy?" He asked amusedly. He winked at Greg. "Looks good on you though." Resisting the urge to laugh, he said. "Luna will definitely enjoy it."

"For my stars... _stop._ " Greg laughed. Connor liked to tease Greg with Luna, Greg always got really flustered and Connor enjoyed it, though with a small sharp feeling when he thought about Luna. Connor giggled and grabbed his stuff, he exited his room. When Greg followed, he said. "Dude, your closet is a fucking mess, you should clean it up at some point."

Connor shrugged. "I used to, but it didn't last so I gave up." Greg rolled his eyes and both headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where Katrina was making breakfast. Greg and Connor both smelled the sweet scent of honey, coffee, and hot chocolate milk. Connor's belly grumbled. "That smells so good..."

Katrina turned around to face them. "Oh, you're up! Come and have breakfast boys." Greg didn't need to be told twice as he quickly sat on a chair followed by Connor. "I didn't know what you wanted, Greg, so I went with my traditional Chocolate Milk and some fruit slices." She eyed him. "You used to like them when you were little."

While she put the cup of Chocolate Milk and the plate of fruits in front of him, Greg eyed it hungrily. "And I still do, thanks!" Greg bit on the fruit as if his life depended on it and Connor eyed amusedly.

Katrina, walking with another cup of Chocolate Milk as well, pressed a kiss on his head. "Morning, dear."

"Morning, mom." He took a sip from his cup. "Did you talked with Mrs. Lana yet?"

Greg, swallowing his food, asked. "Who's Mrs. Lana?"

Connor looked at him, with his mouth full of fruit. "Mom's boss at work. She's nice, but she had assigned mom to the night shift at the museum." Greg eyed Connor, he instantly knew what it meant: Katrina risking herself to be attacked by nighttime villains. Connor nodded and he looked expectantly at his mom.

"Sacha, don't talk with your mouth full," Katrina warned. Then she relaxed her gaze. "No, I've been considering taking the shift change, actually." When Connor looked at her, she continued. "It's a better-payed shift, since no one wants to take it, and that's great for us."

Connor finished his breakfast and put his stuff in the sink, he rolled his eyes. "There's a reason no one wants to take it, mom." He walked over to Greg who finished his breakfast as well. Upset, he picked up hastily Greg's cup and plate. "Too many weird things happen at night, dangerous things, I'm not risking my mother to get into that just for a few more euros." Greg shifted in his place, feeling uncomfortable.

Katrina shrugged off what Connor said and replied. "Relax, Sacha, nothing will happen to me. Now go, or else you're gonna be late for school."

Connor only hugged her and waved goodbye. He picked up his stuff, and being followed closely by Greg, they exited the house. Greg put an umbrella over his head and eyed him worriedly. "You okay?"

Connor nodded. "I'm just a little bit upset, but it'll go away." He stepped into the porch and walked with Greg by his side. "Come on, let's catch up with Amaya and Riley." Greg nodded and they both walked away from Connor's house.

 _A few minutes later…_

Connor and Greg turned right on Riley's neighborhood, walking the usual path that led to it. Ahead, Connor spotted Amaya and Riley coming from Riley's home. Amaya had a sympathetic expression and Riley a very tired one. Greg approached them first. "Dude, you look dead."

Riley yawned. "I think I am." He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them, his usual purple tolopea eyes looked more dull than usual. Connor wondered how long had Black Pelt kept Riley awake. Riley stared at him tired but amused. "I'm honestly more surprised about Connor being here."

Connor opened his mouth to protest but Amaya cut him off. She giggled. "Honestly. Tell me your secret, Greg, how did you manage to bring him to school?" Connor sighed annoyed and everyone laughed.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Can we go to school before I change my mind?" All of them nodded and walked away from Riley's neighborhood. Once at the end of the street, Connor asked Riley. "What happened with Black Pelt?"

Riley rolled his eyes. "He scolded me, like always." He sighed, looking at the ground with watery eyes. "Sometimes I think I annoy him..."

Connor looked sympathetic at him, he knew that feeling pretty well. When he was a kid, and especially after his father left, he had come to think that he was nothing but an annoyance in everyone's lives, but he knew that thought came from his low self-esteem. He nudged Riley with his elbow.

"Hey, that's not true. He's just prideful, let him be. Besides," They crossed the street and Connor put an arm over Riley. "All the Totems are with their fur on a stand, with these new villains and such. You weren't the problem there." He had the feeling something fell from his pocket but he knew he had put nothing in there, after all, the pocket had a hole inside of it and Connor almost loses the keys to his house not so long ago.

Riley half-way smiled and awkwardly said. "I guess... Thanks." Connor nodded back and before he could make another step, someone called after them.

"Wait!"

They all turned around with confused glances; heading towards them was a tall boy with brown hair and striking pink eyes. He had his hair in a small ponytail and wore a long pink and black coat with a hood with black fur. He used pastel blue jeans with a cut hem and nice light brown suede kymbo boots. His skin was chestnut brown and he had a long pointy face.

"Yes?" Greg asked politely.

The pink-eyed boy handed Connor a small pink velvet box. "This fell from your pocket." When he handed the box, Connor could see the boy's nails painted in black and that he wore a ring that was attached to a pride bracelet; Connor smiled at him.

"I didn't notice, thanks," Connor said, grabbing the velvet box.

"You're welcome." The pink-eyed boy replied before walking past them. Connor looked at him for a few seconds and then looked back at the velvet box.

He didn't remember grabbing it, any less putting it in his pocket. Why was there out of sudden? Connor opened his backpack stranged to check if the other box was there, but found nothing but his school stuff. "Weird..."

"What is it?" Amaya asked.

Closing his backpack and signaling the others to walk ahead with him, he answered. "Winter Frost and Pink Heart gave me our new members transformation items in these," He showed the pink velvet box. "But I didn't grab it this morning." He looked at Greg. "Greg, you were there, did you saw me grab this?"

Greg shook his head. "No that I remember, no."

He looked up from the box and to the other boy walking away from them. "Do you think he's the cause of it?"

Greg put his hand under his chin. After some thinking, he shook his head. "Maybe you put it on your pocket unconsciously and he happened to see it fall." He shrugged. "We've seen weird shit happen, Connor. You doing something unconsciously is not so far from reality."

"I guess..." Connor said unsure. _I'm pretty sure I didn't grab it... why was it there?_

 ** _30 minutes later..._**

Connor walked alongside Riley, Greg, and Amaya into the usual doors of the school. The place was enormous due to the city not being big enough. There was another high school near, but it wasn't as big as this one. The school owned two buildings which were separated by a large field for sport matters.

Walking into the schoolyard, Connor wondered the whole time whether he grabbed the box back home or if the boy they ran into in their way to school was linked to it. He's been fairly quiet and Greg, walking by his side and into Connor's classroom, asked. "What's up with you? It's not like you to stay quiet for a long time."

Connor shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just a little distracted, that's all."

While Connor sat beside Riley on a desk, Greg sat over it and looked at him. "Is it because of the box?" Connor grimaced for a bit before nodding; Greg put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it was just a coincidence, Connor."

Connor looked at him while he took his notebook out. "I don't know, Greg, it doesn't feel like that..."

Riley turned around to look at him. "Maybe Greg is right and you don't remember grabbing it."

Connor shrugged uncertainly. "Probably..."

Amaya walked to Greg's side, her stuff wasn't with her anymore. "Already reserved a desk." She joked. When she noticed Connor's bewildered expression, she looked at Greg and Riley. "Is it the box matter?"

Both of the boys nodded, and before Greg could answer, the bell rang loudly outside in the hallways. Greg bump fisted Riley and Connor. "See you at recess." Both headed out of the classroom and left Riley and Connor behind.

Connor slammed slightly his head against the desk. "I wanna die." He said.

Riley looked amused. "You still have a whole year, reserve that for the exams you still need to take."

Connor protested and slammed his head against the desk repeatedly as their professor walked in. He was a tall man with tan skin and white hair. He had brown eyes and wore a white cream sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. "Okay class, my name is Ricardo Diaz, your professor for Spanish class. Some of you might not know me, others might," As he said that, Cameron smiled and made gun fingers. "For those who don't know me, I'll let clear that I never take tests, but I do appreciate work in class and homework."

Before he could continue, there was a knock in the door, and the head of a young blonde woman with dark skin and lighter spots appeared. "May I steal a minute, professor?" She had a very refined accent.

Mr. Diaz nodded. "Of course, take your time."

She walked inside and signaled someone to come in. Connor was surprised to see again the gorgeous boy from this morning walking inside, looking a little bit anxious. The blonde woman said. "Sorry to take your time, but the class has a new interchange student. Come here, sweetie." The pink-eyed boy walked to her side. She proceeded. "His name is Federico Gonzalez and he comes from another country-"

"Which country?" Interrupted Cameron.

"I was getting to that, thank you." She said to him. "He comes from Argentina, Buenos Aires specifically." She looked at the classroom then at Federico. "I hope you can all get along."

A few of Connor's classmates greeted Federico, and he smiled timidly.

Mr. Diaz walked over to Federico and politely said. "Puede tomar asiento, Sr. Gonzalez."

Federico dipped his head respectfully. "Gracias." He looked around the classroom for a spot and he decided to sit in front of Connor and Riley.

"Sorry for taking your time, professor." Said the blonde woman again and left.

Connor eyed the other boy from behind, admiring his well-toned shoulders and his well-done hair. He tapped his shoulder. When Federico turned around, Connor carefully extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Connor." He whispered. He pointed to Riley, who lost his concentration on the class. "This is Riley."

Federico smiled shyly at him and waved; Connor instantly noticed he was a bit timid around them. Riley glared. "Connor, stop distracting the boy."

Connor playfully nudged him. "Relax, Riley, I was just introducing myself." Connor winked at Federico and the pink-eyed boy giggled.

Federico smiled and spun around and just in time as Mr. Diaz caught Connor and Riley bickering. "Sr. Evans, Sr. Anaguma, something to share?" Both shook their heads ashamed and kept quiet for the rest of the class.

* * *

Greg and Amaya sat in a desk just beside the window that looked to the Sports field. Their professor hadn't arrived yet, so they were animatedly talking. Amaya smiled, pointing at his ear. "I like your new piercing. Why another one?"

Greg smiled shyly. "I just felt like having another one, and thanks."

Amaya, taking a bite out of her cereal bar, said. "Dude, you gotta tell us what you did in the holidays," She swallowed. "You've been a goner except for the missions."

Greg leaned in his chair. "I just needed some time to think about stuff, besides, I wanted to spend more time with my mother. My therapist recommended that."

Amaya squished his cheeks playfully. "Momma's boy, so sweet."

Greg removed her hands from his face. "Stop." Both of them laughed before a girl with short hair and bright violet eyes poked Amaya's side.

"Would you mind sitting on the chair? I want to use the desk." Amaya was sitting on the girl's desk, as the other said.

Greg giggled and Amaya nodded. "Sure, Athena, sorry." She jumped from the desk and sat in her chair beside Greg.

Greg looked at Athena; the girl had changed since the last time he had seen her. Her style was completely different from the old dark clothes she used to wear, now she used a white and black striped shirt with a violet jacket over it. Her brunette hair was now flat and short instead of messy and long, and the bang on her side had three stripes of violet now. She had a black choker with a blue pendant attached to it.

While she settled her stuff on the desk, she arched an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Something you wanna tell me, Greg?"

Greg had been looking at her for the past minutes and he shook his head, his cheeks slightly red. "Sorry, I was just lost."

Athena rolled her eyes and smiled at him sweetly. "I know what you are thinking," She sat on the chair. "I'm not looking as messy as I did before."

Greg grimaced, he didn't want to say yes because it would be rude, and that's the last thing he wanted. "Well, it's not that... I mean yes but- but not in that way, I, uh-"

Athena giggled. "It's okay, I don't mind. Besides," She took her jacket off, revealing a small tattoo on her left arm: a violet moon in an eclipse, which Greg thought it was pretty cool. "I admit it myself, I wasn't in my best... I didn't care."

Greg smiled at her. "Well, I like your new look."

She giggled. "Thanks!"

"I like her new look as well, but she already knows that."

Greg and Athena turned around to face a tall pale boy with black hair and blue dark eyes. He wore a red hoodie and black pants with black Converse. "Hey, Luke." Greg greeted.

Luke looked at him with a spark in his eyes that unsettled Greg; the dark bags under his eyes didn't help that feeling. "Hey, Greg. Saw you getting comfy with Athena over here, something you wanna share?" He asked though Greg wasn't sure if he was just mocking or threatening for real.

Athena slapped his arm. "Stop, Luke. We were just talking about my new look." She said, putting her hands under her chin and smiling sweetly.

Luke giggled. "Sure you were, Masky." He gazed at her with fond eyes that Greg noticed and he realized instantly that he was acting jealous before.

Athena glared at him. "What are you doing here, don't you have class?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I mean, yeah, but I don't wanna go so here I am." Greg turned around to leave them to chatter, though he smiled. _Guess Connor isn't the only one that skips classes._

Amaya, who was decorating her notebook, said. "What do you think it happened with that box this morning?"

Greg sighed, tired of the subject, it only reminded him that trouble was around the corner. "I don't know, I think he just forgot he put it there."

Amaya glared. "I don't know, he seemed genuinely confused about the box." She lowered her head and whispered. "What if that boy was Pink Heart's child?"

Greg shrugged. "It could be anyone, to be honest." He sighed frustratedly. "Can we not talk about this?"

Amaya smiled sympathetically. "I know you hate the thought of Magicster coming back, but we need to take precautions in case someone else suffers from him the way you did."

Greg thought about that for a second. "I guess you're right..." Greg was about to say something else when a tall, round woman walked into the classroom. "Okay classroom, you all already know me, unless there's somebody knew. Is there anybody?"

A girl with long black hair, cyan eyes and darker pebbles over her cheeks and nose rose her hand.

"Welcome, Miss...?" The professor started.

"Snow. Silver Snow." The girl, or Silver, replied.

"Welcome Miss Snow. My name is Karina Ovando, I'm gonna be your chemistry teacher for the rest of the year, I hope you enjoy your time here." She looked around. "Anyone else?"

A dark-skinned hand rose in the air, and when Mrs. Ovando signaled the person to stand up, Greg and Amaya gawked at the person. "Wow…"

A tall, beautiful girl with long brown curly hair, sky blue eyes and really long and black eyelashes introduced herself. "Nice to meet you all," She said politely. "The name's Clara Nevado or just Clara."

"Welcome, Miss Nevado, hope you enjoy your time here too." Clara nodded politely and sat on her place. "Now that the introductions are over, let's go to the laboratory." She signaled everybody to follow her.

Greg put everything on his backpack again, and followed by Amaya, he exited the classroom. On the way out, he accidentally bumped into Silver. "Oh, sorry."

She glared at him and spat. "Be more careful next time."

When walked past him, he glared at Amaya and shrugged. "I said sorry." He muttered. "What an attitude..." Greg accidentally kicked something and when he leaned down to pick it up, chills rose up against his spine. "Uh, Amaya..."

In the hallway, Amaya stopped to look at him. "Yeah?"

He grabbed the item and showed it to her. "Tell me this is yours..." He was holding up a Cyan blue velvet box, the same type as Connor's.

"It's another box!" She exclaimed. She grabbed it and opened it. Inside, there was a hairpin in the form of a snowflake, decorated with white and blue diamonds. "Wow..." Both of them stared in awe. They looked ahead, where Silver was walking behind her classmates. Amaya glared at him. "Still think Connor grabbed it by accident?" She asked.

"No," He looked down at the box then back at Silver. "I don't think so..."

* * *

Connor had his face against the surface of the desk, desiring he had a few more hours to sleep. The class was so boring to him, useless as well, he already knew Spanish! Part of his family was Cuban, so as he grew up, he had a lot of people to learn from. The bell of recess rang outside loudly and Connor sighed in relief. Finally... He heard the professor say goodbye but he didn't even flinch.

"Did you got what he said?" Riley suddenly asked.

Connor glared at him. "Yeah...?"

Riley rolled his eyes amusedly. "Oh my stars," He handed Connor his notebook. "We have a group project about any subject we want, we need to explain it in Spanish as much as we can so he can see how much we remember from other years."

"Pfft, easy peasy," Connor said carelessly.

"Maybe for you, but not for me." Riley rolled his eyes.

"I can help if you'd like." Connor and Riley looked at Federico. Connor looked at Riley, who was thoughtful for a bit, and rolling his eyes, he answered instead.

"Sure, we both know Spanish, and he doesn't. We can nail this." He smiled.

Riley shot a glare at him. "I said it wasn't easy, not that I didn't know." He tried to protest, but with no success.

Connor stood up. "Come on, let's meet with Amaya and Greg." He told Riley, then turned to Federico. "Come on, you too." Federico smiled at him and followed. Connor watched Riley and noticed he had an annoyed expression, or rather an upset one. Had he upset him? Should he apologize?

On their way through the hallway, they bumped into Greg and Amaya, which both of them had something to eat. Amaya an apple and Greg a cereal bar. Connor walked to him. "Can I have a small bite, pleaaase?"

Greg rolled his eyes amusedly, but let Connor have a small bite. He noticed that Greg and Amaya had curious glances and noticed Riley and Federico behind him. Greg stared for a few moments then clicked on who it was. "Oh! You're the boy from this morning."

Federico nodded but it was Connor who answered. "His name is Federico, he's a-" He looked at Riley. "What is it called?"

"Exchange student," Riley replied.

"That." Connor pointed at Riley.

Amaya walked over to Federico and greeted him. "Welcome, my name is Amaya." She pointed at Greg. "That's Greg."

"Hey." Greg waved. Curiously, he asked. "Where are you from?"

"Um, Buenos Aires," When Greg looked confused he said, "That's- That's in Argentina…" He replied awkwardly.

Connor looked sympathetic; being new and from another country must be something really huge for the boy, a big change. Connor put a hand over his shoulder. "Must be pretty hard leaving your home, right?"

Federico looked lost for a few moments before smiling shyly. "A little bit."

Connor took his other hand from his pocket, and as soon as he did, the pink velvet box fell from it. Connor stared big-eyed at it. _I'm hella sure I didn't put that there._

Federico picked it up. "Maybe you should put it somewhere else before you lose it for real." He joked.

Connor laughed nervously and nodded. "I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you!" Said Greg and rushed to his side. He lowered his voice and stood close to Connor. "Dude, he's the porter of the Maned Wolf totem."

"How are you so sure?" Connor asked.

Greg took from his pocket another velvet box, a cyan one, and Connor gasped. "That was in my room!"

Greg put it back on his pocket. "I know, I saw it this morning, but magically fell from a girl I bumped into." They both stopped at the door and contemplated the boxes. "Winter Frost and Pink Heart are trying to tell us that those are their kids, surely."

Connor opened the box. It was a hairpin in the form of a dog's paw, decorated with many pink and white diamonds. The back, where the pin was located, was silver. It twinkled of a faint pink. "It never did this." He looked at Amaya, Riley, and Federico. Federico was facing away from them and Amaya and Riley stood in front of him.

Connor waved his arms at them and Amaya noticed, while Riley kept talking with Federico. He pointed at Federico and motioned a circle with his fingers, then waved one of them. Amaya passed her finger over her eye, simulating that something was making it itchy, but in reality, was their way of letting the other know they understood what they meant.

"Why did you tell Amaya that?" Greg asked. Connor had told her to not let Federico turn around.

"I'm gonna get closer to him, if it is really Pink Heart's child, then the pin will shine brighter." He explained. Greg nodded and watched him get closer to Federico. He put his hood on, and being a few feet away from him, he opened the box. Luckily, the hallway wasn't as crowded as always.

He watched it shine even brighter and making a few more steps, it shone intensely. The pin and the box started to shake, and as soon as Connor moved, it went away, hitting Federico in the lower back. Connor took his hood off and rushed to grab the box, which proved to be a very bad idea as Federico turned around.

When he noticed Connor was on the ground behind him and about to pick up the box, upset he said. "That was not very polite." When Connor only stared with his face all red, he frowned. "What were you doing?"

Connor found it difficult to speak, it was worst when he noticed Amaya and Riley trying not to laugh behind Federico. "That's a… that's a very interesting story…" He wanted to disappear from existence.

Federico looked offended and walked past him, his face red. Connor turned around and saw him going into the classroom. He face-palmed and looked at Greg, who was looking rather amused. He approached him. "That was definitely not your smartest idea."

Connor's face was red as a tomato. **_"I didn't know that was going to happen!"_** He burst out, clearly embarrassed.

At this point Amaya and Riley were laughing loudly behind him, Greg let out a few giggles until Connor fixed him with a glare. "Come on, it was kinda funny."

"No, it wasn't! He thinks I did it on purpose, and that's the last thing that occurred to me that would happen!" Connor frantically said. The bell rang and Greg waved at him as he walked outside of his building.

Riley walked to him with a huge smile on his face. "You literally made my whole day."

 ** _"Shut up!_** " Connor said covering his face.

* * *

The rest of the morning was boring, yet for Connor was full of mocks after what happened at the first recess. He didn't find what happened funny at all, neither did the boy affected. Connor felt so bad about it, he ruined Federico's first day!

The other wouldn't even look at him, and he thought about apologizing, but what excuse was he going to tell him? That he accidentally dropped the box, after supposedly leaving it on the classroom? He couldn't think straight at all, not with the feeling of guilt.

"I can't believe that happened, he must hate you," Riley said, walking out of the school between Greg and Connor.

Connor grunted and pulled the sides of his hair. "Don't say that…"

Amaya opened her umbrella and put it over Connor's head. "He doesn't hate you, probably... you should apologize."

Connor glared. "That's really helpful advice." He sarcastically remarked. He sighed. "I don't know what to tell him, he probably thinks I did it on purpose." The guilt was still there, and it didn't help. "He was really nervous about being from somewhere else and fitting in here, I made it so much worse."

Greg walked closely to Riley, his umbrella over the two of them. "You didn't know it was gonna do that."

"Of course I fucking didn't," Connor replied annoyed.

 ** _20 minutes later…_**

Connor waved at Amaya as he walked into his home. He heard noises in the kitchen, so he walked in to see his mother cooking. "Mom?" Confused, he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Katrina, cutting onions, replied. "I was supposed to, but I traded my shift with someone else's and I'm going to," She tossed the onions into a pan. "Try the night shift."

That was the last thing that Connor needed now. "So you're really going for that shift?"

Katrina turned around to look at him. "We discussed this before, now," She pointed at her wallet. "Grab some cash and go to the store. We are out of salt."

"But it's raining and it's so far away…" Connor complained.

"Sacha," Katrina warned. Connor rolled his eyes and took cash from her wallet, then he grabbed an umbrella and walked outside.

After 10 minutes, he closed his umbrella and walked into the store. He greeted the cashier and walked inside, watching the stands. Where is it? He walked into another hallway and spotted it. Trying not to make eye contact with anybody, he reached for it and dropping accidentally others and one, in particular, hit someone. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-"

When he looked at who it was, his face became red with embarrassment again. Federico was caressing the spot the box of the salt hit, and when he noticed Connor, he said. "Oh, great, now I can't shop in peace." He walked away.

"Wait!" Connor raced for him and stopped him from walking away. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I didn't mean to do that, I was joking around with Greg and the box flew away from my hand," That wasn't entirely a lie. "I didn't know it was gonna hit you, I'm so, so, sorry."

Federico looked at him and Connor pleaded he was considering forgiving him. "I hope you're not lying, because if you are," He put his face close to Connor. "I'm gonna find out, and you're not gonna like what I will do to you."

He walked past him and Connor stared. _Fierce._ He shook his head and raced for him again. "I'm not, and I'll prove it to you." Federico arched an eyebrow. Connor stood close to him. "This Saturday there's a small party hosted by Cameron, one of our classmates. Come as my partner."

Federico stood there. "So you want to take me to a party hosted by one of the classmates you embarrassed me in front of and as your partner?"

Connor bit his lip. "When you put it like that, it doesn't sound so good…" He shook his head. "Well, then let's meet with my friends before the party and hang out. Please?" Connor made puppy eyes at him, and Federico doubted.

After a few seconds of silence, he sighed. "Alright, but you better not embarrass me this time." He warned.

Connor smiled. "I won't, I promise."

"I gotta go now, see you at school." Federico waved and left to pay his stuff.

Connor waved at him and went back to shop what his mother had asked him to. He heard Federico say goodbye to the cashier and Connor watched him leave. If it was true that Federico was Pink Heart's child, which he fairly believed so, then he was gonna enjoy being his teammate.

* * *

Greg was busy finishing his math homework. Bitting the tip of the pen, he asked himself. "But the x can't be -1, right?" He had absolutely no idea, nor did he remembered anything from last year; he could barely remember the last thing he did a few minutes ago.

 _Riley to others. Are you there?_

Riley's voice came over from their communicators and Greg picked it up. "Greg here." He replied.

 _I think we have a problem._

This time Amaya answered. "What is it?"

 _I was taking a walk through the park when I noticed some lights coming from the trees, so I went there to see what was it about and-_

"A nighttime villain was there, right?" Connor answered.

 _Romeo, and he has some kind of machine that for some reason can turn pet dogs into wild dogs._

"Wait, you mean that it turned the dog into a bad one? Or I'm getting this wrong?" Greg asked, confused. He could hear the sounds of bushes and the wind against the communicator. "Riley?" He whispered.

 _Yes, exactly that._

There were a few moments in silence when he realized what it was, and it seemed that his companions did too. "The Opposite Ray!" They all said in unison.

 ** _WHO'S THERE?_**

 _Oh shit, gotta go._

The communication ended in there for Riley, and only Amaya, Greg, and Connor were left on the main channel. Greg said. "Well, you know what that means. PJ Masks, we're on our way..."

"Into the night to save the day!"

* * *

Hope you liked it and don't forget to review :)!


	3. Chapter 2: Opposite Ray

**Warning: Strong words, violence, and gore.**

* * *

 **Broken Masks**

 _Written by Dapple-ishh_

 **Chapter 2: Opposite Ray**

Gekko landed in HQ in a flash of green neon light, followed by Catboy and Owlette. PJ Robot came buzzing as soon as he saw them and happily greeted them. Gekko smiled. "Hey, buddy. What are you up to?"

He spun happily and showed Gekko around. _I've been cleaning!_

Owlette looked amazed. "Wow, PJ Robot, you outworked yourself this time."

A few beeps echoed around and the PJ Picture Player activated one of its cameras, showing Badgerclaw coming in his rover. PJ Robot flew to the screen and tapped a button, sinking HQ and opening Catboy's Gate. Owlette flew towards Badgerclaw. "Do you know where's Romeo?"

Badgerclaw removed his helmet, revealing his dark Tolopea and white face. He put small devices on his small and round badger ears and looked at her. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

Gekko walked over to Owlette's side. Riley was deaf, the devices he put on were highly expensive devices made for deaf people, it helped with the hearing in a way none other could. "She asked if you know where Romeo is." Catboy stood beside Owlette.

Badgerclaw shook his head. "No, he realized he was being watched and moved, but I believe he's still around the park. I barely escaped on time."

Catboy nodded. "You took a great risk going there, but it was pretty brave from you, now we know Romeo's up to something with the Opposite Ray." He put a hand on Badgerclaw's shoulder. "Good job." Badgerclaw looked away with a little smile; he never knew how to react to compliments.

PJ Robot came to their side and Gekko asked. "What is it?"

They all walked to the Picture Player and PJ Robot pointed at the screen. Gekko stared. "Romeo."

Catboy signaled to them. "Okay then, let's move out." Before they could head out, Badgerclaw gasped in pain and removed the two small devices from his ears. "Badgerclaw?" Catboy asked.

The other hero didn't look up and Gekko realized he couldn't hear Catboy. Gekko, opening his hand, moved it three times up and down in front of Badgerclaw. _Hey._

The other looked up and turned his hands around. _"What's up?"_

Gekko signed. _What's wrong?_

Badgerclaw showed Gekko the devices and then signed. _"They are broken, I think."_

Catboy looked at Gekko. "Maybe he should stay. It's not safe for him to be battling villains, any less Romeo, without being able to listen to them."

Gekko glared. "He's more than capable of, he used to do it before he got the devices."

"He's not saying it because he's not capable of doing so, he's saying it for his safety," Owlette added.

 _You're saying the same differently._ Gekko bitterly thought.

Owlette continued. "And it's not any device we are talking about, it's the Opposite Ray, you know how dangerous it can be. Let's not get risky with this one." She flew over to the Picture Player and choose the Gekko-mobile, then she headed downstairs with Catboy following close behind.

Gekko sighed and nodded; they did have a point on the Opposite Ray matter. He looked at Badgerclaw and signed. _Stay, we'll handle this. It's not safe for you to run around without hearing the villains._

Badgerclaw seemed offended but frowned and nodded. Gekko waved goodbye at him, but he didn't even glance. With a small feeling of guilt, he headed to the lower room with the others. Was it the right idea?

* * *

Out in the woods, Gekko drove the Gekko-Mobile on silence. He still felt bad for sitting Badgerclaw out. He looked at the reflection of Catboy, who was looking at him. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Badgerclaw behind?"

Owlette answered. "It's safer for him until his devices are fixed."

"True, we can't risk him getting zapped by that ray because he couldn't hear Romeo, that device is one of the worst Romeo has made." Catboy agreed.

Gekko still wasn't convinced, he knew that Badgerclaw was perfectly capable of battling a villain without hearing them, his other senses were perfect, it was his hearing that was damaged. Yet again, Owlette and Catboy did have a point with the Opposite Ray being dangerous and Riley risking himself getting zapped.

They all spotted a green light in the forest ahead and Gekko stopped. "That's Romeo, surely." Said Catboy, jumping from the Gekko-Mobile.

Gekko rolled his eyes as he stepped out. _Yeah no shit, Sherlock._ He followed silently his teammates and into the forest where the light was spotted. Hiding behind bushes, he counted down to 1 with his fingers and they jumped into the clearing. "Stop you… anybody?"

* * *

Badgerclaw sat on the floor in front of PJ Robot. While he signed, he said to the little robot. _"This means 'I love you'"_

He couldn't hear the beeps of happiness PJ Robot did, but he felt his metallic hands clapping together and could imagine what they sounded like. He's been teaching PJ Robot sign language as he waited for the PJ Masks to defeat Romeo.

He sighed. _Am I this useless?_ He tried to take his mind off the PJ Masks not letting him go with them, but he still felt the disappointment and that brought back all the sadness he felt. _I'm just deaf, not paralyzed! I can still fight and see and do everything like them except hear!_

He punched the ground and everything in the room moved slightly, the lights flickered and the PJ Picture Player malfunctioned. PJ Robot looked at him worriedly and then dashed off to the upper room to check if Owlette's room was affected, a question mark on his screen.

Badgerclaw put a hand under his chins and with the claws of his other hand started to gently rip the piece of paper PJ Robot was using to communicate with him earlier. _Why do they have to treat me as if I'm helpless? I could easily rip Catboy's ears off without hearing him coming._

He scoffed and sat there, upset and bored. He waited for PJ Robot to come back, but after a while, nothing happened and Badgerclaw started to get suspicious. What was PJ Robot doing? He stood up and turned around to tap the elevators button.

His hand stopped a few inches from the button. Something was wrong, he could _feel_ it. The Picture Player went off, and everything in the room stood still. He looked around, aware of every little thing that happened; everything seemed to move in slow-motion.

He watched the lights on the room swing slightly to one side to another. _There's a breeze, something is making a breeze._

He looked at the glass of water Owlette left last time they were here. _The water is moving, then something is moving._ He looked at the ground, where his shadow became more darker and smaller. _My shadow in decreasing, so there's a light being turned on, and if it is being turned on..._ He opened his eyes. _Then there's someone above me!_

He jumped out of the way in time as a green-ray shot on the ground. He looked up to the treehouse and saw Romeo with the Opposite Ray in hand. The dark-haired boy stomped his feet against the wood, and Badgerclaw felt Romeo's anger of missing his target.

Romeo aimed the Opposite Ray at him again and Badgerclaw raced for the tree. Spinning around, Romeo shot the ray and Badgerclaw jumped away, a smile on his face when the ray only hit the treehouse. He mocked Romeo and raced for the Cat-Car. "Will people ever learn that deaf doesn't mean useless?" He said out loud for Romeo to hear.

He could feel the vibrations of Romeo's shots as he tried to shoot him without no success. Badgerclaw hid behind the Cat-Car and tapped the side of his head, where his ear was. He felt the communicator turn on and although he didn't exactly hear anything, he felt the communicator vibe and he spoke up. "Romeo's in here!"

The only thing he felt was a small roaring in his ear and understood that they had gotten his message. He pressed himself against the floor and from the gap under the Cat-Car, he saw Romeo's boots approaching the right side of the car.

He crouched and slid his claws out, then waited for Romeo to appear. When he felt the steps getting stronger, he jumped at the wall then at Romeo, who was confused for several seconds. They both rolled on the ground and when he was clear that Romeo was disoriented, he raced for the elevators and headed for Gekko's room.

When he stepped out, he took a big breath and jumped in the water, swimming swiftly and skillfully under HQ then hiding under the bridge. _What am I gonna do?_

* * *

Catboy and Owlette sat on the back of the Gekko-mobile, Catboy's ears pinned against his head and Owlette's fingers fidgeting, each of their lips clenched together.

Catboy's tail tip moved up and down as he stared at Gekko, who wore a frown on his face and gripped on the steering wheel strongly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Gekko looking at him through the reflection made him only lean backward on his seat, curling his tail around his legs. _This shouldn't have happened._ He thought guiltily. _Badgerclaw should've come with us._

"W-We didn't know Romeo was gonna be on HQ, Gekko, we-" Owlette tried to say.

"That's not what I'm mad about and you know it." Gekko rolled his eyes. "Well, only partly…"

Catboy's ears moved slightly. "We thought it was safer for him because Romeo was using-"

"The Opposite Ray, I know!" Gekko spat. "But that's only your excuse! You thought because he's deaf he's useless!"

Catboy's tail twitched. "That's not-"

"Yes, it is!" Gekko yelled. "You've done it before countless times before, he's not stupid and neither am I! That's exactly what ran through your heads the moment those devices broke."

Owlette and Catboy kept quiet. They knew he wasn't wrong.

Gekko growled. "That doesn't matter now. Our goal is to get to him before Romeo zaps him." Owlette and Catboy nodded and kept quiet until they reached the bridge that led to HQ.

When they stepped out, everything was deadly quiet except for a few crickets here and there. Inside didn't seem to be a commotion at all, in fact, when they opened the door the echo of the rooms only brought quiet to their ears. Gekko stepped inside carefully.

"Be careful," Catboy anxiously warned, but only got back a nod as a response. He hurried up and went after him with Owlette behind him. Each of them inspected their rooms for any sign of Romeo, only to end empty-handed.

Owlette came down from her room and said: "No Romeo upstairs, he must've left."

Catboy tapped his ear and asked, "What about you, Gekko?" When he received no response, both looked at each other and carefully made their way down. "Gekko…?" Catboy called.

Gekko was facing away from them, his hands and knees on the floor. His tail twitched and his breathing became unsteady. Catboy raced after him but Owlette blew him away with her Owl Wind. "What...?"

"Look…" She said, her eyes wide. Catboy looked over at Gekko and then noticed his scales becoming grey with blotches of black and dark green over his back and tail.

"One down, three to go." Romeo appeared behind one of Gekko's couches and aimed the ray at Catboy and Owlette. Catboy missed it for a hair, but Owlette on the other hand…

"Owlette!" Catboy ran to help her, but she raised a hand and stopped him.

"Just… get out of here…" She finally surrendered and collapsed on the floor, her feathers becoming violet.

Catboy leaped over to the door and ran as fast as he could. He crashed against the door and shook himself to get out of the dizziness, doing it on time as Dark Owl flew over him. He used the pad and opened the door, then ran outside as far as he could.

He used his speed to get out but Gekko used a similar speed and got on his way. "Going somewhere?" He jumped on Catboy and pinned him down on the ground, long black claws on his chest. "You didn't let me introduce myself, what a bad kitty you are," He said, then let his long tongue out like a snake.

"Gekko! Snap out of this, this isn't you!" Catboy fought under his grasp.

"Gekko? I don't know any Gekko," The lizard-themed villain smiled evilly. "I only know Neroshade, but if I see Gekko, I'll let him know you're worried about him,"

Catboy hissed and clawed Neroshade's face. The monitor lizard jumped back in rage and Catboy took the opportunity to get away. He sped into the forest but could hear Neroshade already on his tracks. He spun around hastily and ran past Neroshade, confusing the villain and making him angrier.

"Sharp Blast!" He heard him say.

Catboy ran at full speed and jumped behind a rock as long black claws flew in every direction. His chest moved up and down and he hid under the rock like a cat.

In the clearing, Neroshade yelled: "Come on, Pussycat! Where are you?!"

Catboy breathed out. _How did this happen?_

If only he would've had Badgerclaw in mind, none of this would've happened. He saw a shadow on the grass and guessed that Dark Owl was probably flying overhead. _Dang it... this is all my fault..._

* * *

Federico sat on his bed with his laptop on his lap. The room was only illuminated by the laptop's screen, the moonlight peering through the crystal door's of his balcony. He looked at the clock: 3 AM. He breathed out anxiously then tapped a button on his laptop.

After a few seconds, someone appeared on the other side of the screen. "Hey, Federico…"

Federico smiled. "Hey, Oliver! Watcha doin'?"

Oliver, a boy with tan dappled skin, black hair and olive eyes, waved vaguely through the screen. "Nothing much." Pause. "What about you?"

Federico felt a little taken aback with Oliver's attitude, but he shrugged it off, deciding that it was only Oliver's personality. "Well, I was doing some homework, I just finished." He said, showing two pieces of papers written over.

"Cool," Oliver responded cooly. "How was school?"

"Well, it could've been better." Federico thought he saw Oliver's lip twitch slightly, but ignored it; maybe it was the video quality. "You see, there was this boy that-"

"Isn't it a little bit too late for you to be calling me?" Oliver interrupted.

Federico stopped and felt suddenly anxious. "Well, yes, but I thought it was the time we agreed to talk with each other?"

Oliver looked down then back at the screen. "Well, about that…" Federico sat straight and looked at the screen, waiting for Oliver to keep talking. "I don't think we should keep talking with each other."

Federico couldn't believe his ears. "W-Why not?"

Oliver sighed and frowning he said. "Since you left I've been thinking about you like, a lot, and realized that you're nothing but a toxic person. You aren't worthy, you just hurt people. You've hurt a lot of people at school..."

Federico felt as if his heart was slowly breaking as he heard what his best friend was saying to him. "B-But I never hurt you!" He bared his teeth. "And I had my reasons! You know that!"

"Selfish reasons," Oliver answered coldly. "Everyone at school was right, we should've kept away from you."

Federico looked sad but quickly changed to an angry expression. "So that's what it's about! They put shit on your mind, just like they did with everybody else!"

"No, you've been the shit all this time and I didn't realize! That's what it's about! Goodbye, Federico." Oliver hung up the call and Federico only faced the screen. Angrily, he closed the laptop and laid on the bed, trying so hard not to cry. _It's nothing, he's just like everybody else, it's nothing…_

He stood up from the bed as he felt it would make him feel worse to just laid down, and stepped out in the balcony. The moon was covered by dark clouds as if she knew that something happened. He sighed curtly and then looked down, finally breaking down and letting tears escape his pink eyes.

He stopped when a loud boom and a flash of violet light not so far away shot into the sky. He wiped away his tears and confused, he watched the light spiral several times in the sky, as if it was lost.

When nothing happened, he doubted walked to the crystal door to get inside, but he couldn't as another loud boom filled the place. He turned around just in time to avoid a huge figure that crashed into the door of his balcony and landed inside his room. The sudden crash freaked out Federico, making him step backward and slip with one of the pieces of glass scattered on the ground.

He fell from the balcony, but reacting quickly, he managed to get a hold of one of the black bars and he hung there. He cried out. "Help me! Please!" But no one seemed to hear him. His feet moved on the air while he tried to reach with the other hand another bar. " ** _Help!_** "

Someone grabbed his arm strongly and pulled him up into the safety of his balcony; his heart raced crazy. " _¿¡Pero qué mierda?!_ " He looked at the person he had in front of him, probably a boy of his age, and backed away. "Who the fuck are _you_?"

The clouds that covered the moon moved and shone on the boy; Federico observed him. He was using a one-piece suit covered in matted black -or purple, he couldn't tell- and white fur. He had a spikey hair and two small round ears on his head.

The other was looking at him with eyes that were of a unique color that was somewhere in-between black and purple, just like his suit. Federico narrowed his eyes. _I feel like I've seen those eyes before…_

The teenager kneeled in front of him with a worried expression. "A-Are you okay?" He tried to reach Federico with his hands, that had long grey claws.

Federico backed away even more. "Don't you fucking dare to touch me!" He warned, grabbing a sharp piece of glass from the floor. "I asked, who the fuck are you?"  
"C-Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you-" The animal-themed boy said.

"You've almost killed me!" Federico snarled.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that, I can't control myself when I'm like that." The other said sitting on the floor, looking nervously around. "The name's Badgerclaw, I'm a member of the PJ Masks."

Federico looked incredulous. "The PJ Masks? Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, no, no! I swear!" He pointed at the sky. "You just saw me crash into your balcony from the sky!"

"Fair point…" Federico cautiously agreed. "Why into my balcony of out all of these?" He said, showing around.

"I'm kinda in a hurry right now, and you're the first person I spotted," Badgerclaw collapsed on the floor and breathed out heavily. "Damn it, that's tiring…"

Federico looked uncertain of what to do. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"My team…" Badgerclaw started. "Two of them had been turned into villains, and one needs my help… I didn't know what to do…" He sighed. "Maybe I'm helpless without these…"

He took from his ears two shiny devices and Federico asked. "What are those?"

Badgerclaw put them back in and said. "I'll guess you just asked what are these,"

"Yeah…?" It took Federico a couple of seconds to realized. "Oh." He pointed at Badgerclaw. "You're deaf…"

"I had to steal these from a nearby store," He confessed guiltily. He looked at Federico pleadingly. "Please, Federico, I need your help."

Federico's eyes opened. "How do you know my name?"

"Didn't you tell me?"

" _No_."

Both kept in silence, staring at each other in the eyes. Federico narrowed his eyes as he looked at Badgerclaw. Badgerclaw sighed and said: "Please, don't tell anybody," He touched the symbol on his chest and the same flashing light from before consumed Badgerclaw.

When the blinding light went away, Federico uncovered his eyes. They went wide when he looked at the boy he had in front of him. "You're Connor's friend! Um, uh-" He scratched his head. "H-Hailey?"

"Riley," Riley corrected.

"Sorry, I'm bad at names…" Federico apologized.

"No worries," Riley stood up and held a hand to Federico. He looked deeply into the other's eyes. "So, will you help me?"

Federico thought about it for a second. "Will it- Will it be dangerous?"

"I can't promise you that, it will be, but we have a better chance of defeating them if we fight together."

Federico sighed. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Catboy found himself being chased by Neroshade and Dark Owl through the empty streets of Tarabiscoville. He had a long scar on his side that Dark Owl made with her feathers, that now were shielded with iron edges.

Neroshade finally caught up to him, jumping onto him and both rolling on the ground. Neroshade put his arm around Catboy's neck and made him look up into the sky. "Prepare to join the gang, kitty."

From the sky, Romeo descended skillfully using a set of robotic arms attached to a device on his back. He wore an evil smile on his face as he walked up to Catboy. "Look what the cat dragged in, or well, the lizard,"

"What's the deal, Romeo?" Catboy spat.

"I need new sidekicks, what for?" Romeo scoffed.

Catboy rolled his eyes. "Last time that didn't work out so well now did it?"

"Well since then, unlike _you_ , _I_ improved," Romeo said. He held the Opposite Ray up for Catboy to see. "You see, since last time, I've been working on upgrading this device until it could only turn heroes into villains, but not the other way around," He put the tip of it on Catboy's nose. "So pests like you can't stop me from taking over the world,"

Catboy groaned. "It's been years since you tried to do that! Why now?"

Romeo adjusted the switch on the side of the device. "Something's different this year, _I can feel it in my veins,"_

Catboy looked at the tip of his tail moving up and down and frowning, he used it to slap Romeo. The tip of the device hit Neroshade and Catboy shot free from his grip. He was about to use his Super Cat Leap to get out of there, but Dark Owl used her Owl Wing Wind and sent him flying back to the ground. Angrily, Neroshade put his hands on his shoulders and bit Catboy on the throat with his fangs.

Catboy's felt that spot burn intensely and he scratched Neroshade's eyes trying to get free. He could feel his blood staining his suit and out of fear, he sank his claws on Neroshade's ribs. Neroshade backed away in pain and Catboy this time used all his strength and speed to flee away.

It didn't take Dark Owl and Neroshade long to catch up with him. Dark Owl spoke up. "Poor little pussycat, he can't even defend himself," She pouted falsely.

Catboy looked at Neroshade and noticed that blood streamed from his sides. "You're gonna pay for this," Neroshade snarled.

He looked around to try and find something he could use to get free, but there was nothing he could find. He closed his eyes as Romeo appeared again. "You never learn, do you?"

Before he could touch the pavement, a small, rounded object like a grenade appeared in-between Catboy and the villains. He instantly knew what it was, and before it could explode, he crouched against the ground as much as he could.

The rounded object exploded and a bunch of long claws shot in every direction, shooting everything that was standing. Dark Owl's wings were stabbed with them and Neroshade had two of them stabbed in the haunches.

When Catboy looked up, he saw Badgerclaw shot up from a dark alley and into Neroshade. He was surprised when someone else, a dark-skinned boy with pink eyes and a hockey mask, followed Badgerclaw with a rope in his hands and tied up Romeo's robotic arms together. Romeo fell onto the street and angrily yelled:

"What are you waiting for? Go get them!"

Neroshade tried to go after Badgerclaw but couldn't due to the pain on his legs. Dark Owl found herself troubled to fly as she tried to catch the other masked boy. Catboy took the opportunity and stood up, using his speed to get him, Badgerclaw and the other boy away from them. "You came at the right moment!" He told them.

"Yeah, no shit," Badgerclaw responded, putting his hand over Catboy's wound.

They arrived at HQ and once inside, Catboy instantly used the Picture Player to lock everything up. Badgerclaw looked unsure. "That's not gonna do much, Romeo somehow infiltrated HQ after you left," He said.

"I don't care, I just... need some time... away from them..." His hands stopped pressing buttons suddenly and he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Badgerclaw raced after him with the other boy by his side.

"Are you okay?!" He asked.

"I think Neroshade's bite had venom..." The masked boy said.

Catboy looked at him and his vibrant pink eyes. "Federico...?" The masked boy looked surprised and took his masks off. He was about to say something but Catboy cut him off. "I only met one person with those gorgeous eyes, and that's you," He smiled, pain in his eyes.

Federico took the mask off and had a worried expression. "Connor...?" Suddenly strange noises were heard all around and both Badgerclaw and Federico huddled around Catboy, ready to defend their friend if the situation needed it.

A small piece of the ground was moved and a small black screen peaked in carefully with a worried expression. Badgeclaw smiled. "PJ Robot! You're okay!" The little robot started to make noises that Catboy now could barely hear and Badgerclaw said. "You hid when Romeo tried to catch you? No wonder you were taking so long..."

Catboy's vision became blurry and his throat burnt lots. "It hurts..." He wailed.

Federico put his hand on his cheeks then on his head and gasped quietly. "He has a fever!" He looked at Badgerclaw. "He wasn't like this,"

Badgerclaw looked anxious. "The venom must be getting the best of him..." Catboy's vision started to fade out slowly but could make the last words Badgerclaw told him.

 _"Hold on, Catboy, we've got you..."_

* * *

Thanks for reading and _please_ , don't forget to review, they mean a lot to me :)!


End file.
